Beca Takes LA
by parasaurolophus18
Summary: Beca has skipped her last year of Barden to go to LA! Follow all the Bellas and Trebles as they live their lives, featuring a special visitor for Becaww and a bunch of fluff and great adventures. (Sorry I'm terrible at summaries) Please read!


**Hi, this is my first-ever FanFic! - Please review, follow, and favorite! There will definitely be more to this story, and I hope you guys like it! Of course I don't own Pitch Perfect, but I do own the Insty pitchperfectscene. **

* * *

Once upon a time, in a city apartment far, far, away from Barden...

The far edges of the sky were tinted a deep, dark purple, that faded to periwinkle as it became closer, and finally settled at an indigo Barden Bella blue right above where Beca was standing, on the balcony of her new apartment, in a new city, in a new state, and practically two thousand miles from where she was standing yesterday.

Looking over the Los Angeles skyline, Beca Mitchell was totally sure that skipping her very last year of college-not to mention leaving the Barden Bellas on her senior year-to move to live in LA and pursue her dreams was a great idea.

Last night, packing to move had been hectic, and Kimmy Jin (who was really happy to have the room to herself) had practically had a seizure listening to Beca ranting about why she thought it was a good idea. It was, wasn't it? The view from her balcony window told her so. The light breeze, the busy people, the interning job she had just gotten at 99.8 FM, the bright lights and the big city-

Jesse.

No. Beca, she told herself, think of anything but Jesse. She closed her eyes. Beca tried to put her mind on other things. The new mash-up she had just made to show her boss that sounded like Taylor Swift had just inhaled helium with some crazy Skrillex dubstep? Her first internship commute tomorrow that started at seven, so she had to get up at six in order to take a shower? Her new ear piercing so she'd be double spiked? How to decorate the barren apartment? Maybe she should start unpacking?

It wasn't working. With every new thought, Jesse tugged at her heart and refused to let go. His facial expression when she told him that she was moving was impossible to figure out. Beca had been staring at her shoes for that whole conversation anyway.

Beca slammed the balcony door shut. It was the whole reason she bought this at-the-top-of-her-budget apartment anyway. The other rooms weren't much to look at, but the balcony showed the perfect view of the city. It reminded her why she was here anyway. Los Angeles had been her dream since she was little, and had drawn countless landscapes of cities in crayon. When she was a teenager, her life pretty much revolved around music and DJ-ing. The beats, undertones, and individual notes were a beautiful DNA of sound that could sway emotions and cause people to fall in love.

Like she had with Jesse.

That was just a dumb college relationship, wasn't it? She'd get over it, he'd get over it, they'd live their separate futures and separate lives. In ten or twenty years, Beca would be watching The Breakfast Club, and maybe she'd be like, "Oh yeah, I knew this guy in college who liked movies...what was his name?" but even repeating it five hundred times, You'll forget about Jesse, you'll forget about Jesse, just a dumb college fling, whatever, it refused to go. And he was on her mind all the time. She could barely concentrate.

Beca found her comforter and pillow from the mess of half-opened boxes. She tried to make herself comfortable on the floor of her living room, but it didn't really work. Eventually she fell asleep to the melodic tunes of the city's white noise, surrounded by boxed-up fragments of her past.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Why did she always have to get up this early? Beca moaned and threw her pillow at her beeping alarm clock on the other side of the room.

She stood up and all her muscles ached from sleeping on the hard surface. And it was already later than she wanted. She panned left and right, but none of the boxes around her gave any indication as to which was holding her toothbrush hostage.

Later, after reluctantly skipping breakfast, she fished out the map she had drawn herself on the plane of the directions from her apartment to the studio. Beca knew she was looking not so very professional in her Bella's blazer, her "new beginnings" maroon tank top that she'd also worn on the first day of college, and all the necklaces she owned because she was too lazy to untangle them in the morning, but it would have to do. Hopefully her amazing (or so she thought) mixes would win over the authority at 99.8 and maybe they'd even allow her to spin at one of their many in-touch clubs all over the celebrity-studded Los Angeles. Rumour had it, there was secretly a club hidden in a deli shop over in the West side, and only a select few DJs and celebrities and barely any paparazzi knew the exact location of. Beca doubted she'd ever get that far, but, hey, she hadn't flown thousands of miles and skipped out on her (maybe) true love and the best all-girl acapella group on the East coast for nothing.

Right?

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo,**

**parasaurolophus18**


End file.
